Metamorphosis
by WingsOfTheYatagarasu
Summary: Reshiram is not the only creature that can fuse with Kyurem. N realizes this far too late. (part 1 of the Legend's Rising series)


_Written for another single word prompt - "revenge" - and written at about 3:30 AM on a stressful night. Enjoy this hellish AU snippet, and please leave feedback if you're interested in more!_

 ** _WARNINGS:_** _Blood, gore, character death, murder, body horror, cannibalism_

* * *

N watches his father - can he even bring himself to call Ghetsis such anymore? - writhe in agony as the beast consumes his entire being. Beneath an obsidian-black cape, two large appendages begin to form, rising from Ghetsis's back accompanied by the sickening sound of bone cracking, snapping, shifting into a position over his shoulder blades.

Ghetsis's cape rips open like a cocoon, but with clawed hands he attempts to hide the new limbs he boasts. There's something incomplete about him, just as things should be now that he and Kyurem reside in one body.

Clearly, as Ghetsis opens his single eye, which has turned a vivid yellow from the transformation, Kyurem is not in control. Immediately, the newly-created hybrid turns his eyes to the young trainer that had confronted him - Nate, N believes his name was? - and lets out a raw, primal roar. Spikes of ice surround him and the trainer.

N cannot see what becomes of Nate. He sees Ghetsis descend upon the trainer without any hesitation or mercy left in his mind. He hears Nate scream before the blood in his throat keeps him from saying another word.

He sees his own Pokémon, Reshiram, Zoroark, Archeops, desperately trying to break through the ice, to no avail.

He sees Ghetsis look his way, blood and flesh hanging off his fanged maw as he effortlessly tosses the remains of the trainer's body to the side.

All it took was a single bite, a single wound to the throat, to finally down Plasma's greatest nemesis.

And he turns towards N with a sickening grin, with ice creeping up the cave walls, with blue flames forming around him as he prepares to call upon the power of a third.

Upon Reshiram.

The wall of ice shatters in an instant, and glowing tendrils emerge from Ghetsis's wings, effortlessly stabbing into Reshiram's body.

"Father!" N shrieks, "No...! Give her back! Let Reshiram go!"

A sickening grin marks Ghetsis's face.

"You are nothing to me anymore," he snarls, "You refused a beautiful Unova. Now, the region shall be wounded by my own hand. You cannot stop me."

Reshiram collapses to the ground and lets out a pained howl before vanishing into light, her tail and crests slowly becoming visible on Ghetsis. Soft white feathers emerge from his incomplete wing. Zoroark and Archeops rush forward, but before either can attack, a swift swing of his tail is enough for Ghetsis to incapacitate them.

He rushes towards N, who barely has time to dodge, barely notices the attack before he's pinned, claws around his neck and pressing against his ribs.

"Behold," Ghetsis whispers, "The true power of Unova's legendary Pokémon. I have waited for two years for this very moment, N. The moment I could return to power, conquer the world with the strength of a legend! You are no longer necessary..."

Ghetsis's fangs are bared once again.

"...And such a transformation has left me _starved._ "

Claws dig into N's throat.

 _No!_ he thinks, _Not this, not now! Not when Nate is there..._

And Hilda! She hasn't seen him again! He hasn't spoken with her again, seen Zekrom again! Blood begins to drip onto the ground, warm and fresh, and N's vision begins to fade, but he can't. He has so much more to do. He can't let his father be the one to take his life, not when he holds the power of two legends...

It's no use, in the end. N feels the grip on his throat loosen, briefly, and he takes a final breath before Ghetsis rakes his claws against his neck, tearing N's neck open in one fell swoop.

Ghetsis stands and glares down. It's a gesture that practically screams "I've won."

And N watches him descend once again, tearing a mouthful of flesh from his shoulder.

The pain doesn't register, but the regret does.

The world is no longer beautiful.

Unova is no longer free.

Ghetsis has finally taken what should never have been his.


End file.
